Digimon Senshi
by Kuukangetsu
Summary: Un virus desconocido aparece en el mundo digital con intención de borrarlo todo, pero cuando este muta y toma consciencia comienza a controlar a los digimon y a afectar al mundo humano. Con la esperanza de salvar ambos mundos un grupo de entrenadores digimon son elegidos por una IA llamada Astrid, creada por Yggdrasil como soporte, y descubrir al culpable del virus.
1. Capítulo 1

Historia escrita por mi hermana. Personajes, ideas, argumentos etc. es todo suyo.

Yo solo me ocupo de editar la narrativa.

 _¡Por favor! Si te gusta la historia, coméntala. Eso nos ayuda y nos motiva a seguir escribriéndola y colgándola aquí._

* * *

—El mundo digital está en peligro de desaparecer para siempre.

—¿Tan grave es?

—Habrá que…

—¡No lo digas! Además, ellos no querrán ayudarnos, no somos de su mundo. Dirán que no les concierne.

—Pero dentro de poco sí, y hay que recordar a esa niña.

—Esa niña… ¿No tenía un hermano?

—Sí, él será tu compañero.

Mientras en un mundo al margen de todo esto. Un chico de quince años de pelo rubio y ojos marrones jugaba, o mejor dicho, ganaba a todos los chicos de aquel parque a un juego de cartas.

—¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Otra vez! —dijo el chico derrotado llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Diego ¿cómo lo haces?

El chico sonrió mientras recogía sus cartas. Aquellos chicos eran compañeros de clase, y les caía en más o menos gracia. El chico que había vencido, un joven de aspecto orondo y piel oscura, se sentaba tres pupitres delante de él.

—Es solamente estrategia —argumentó con un tono burlesco en su voz anodina—, algo que visto lo visto desconocéis. No deberíais sacar el digimon más fuerte que tenéis y empezar a dar golpes sin conocimiento ninguno.

Aquello, viendo los ojos de los chicos, no les sentó nada bien. Los jóvenes, por lo que podía ver el muchacho en sus miradas, se preguntaban porqué le habían pedido jugar si iba a ser tan arrogante después. Diego recogió sus cartas con el estómago encogido, se mordió el labio inferior y de sus labios salieron unas palabras de las que se arrepintió más tarde:

—igual fue divertido, repitámoslo otro día.

Sí, les había animado pero él no se sentía bien consigo mismo. Su casa estaba cerca del parque, sacudiéndose el polvo del banco de madera en donde estuvo sentado en el viaje.

—Hola, Diego —saludó una pequeña niña de pelo castaño y ojos de una tonalidad similar a la suya. Aquella niña, su hermana, tenía ocho años—. Ven a ver esto —decía mientras señalaba la televisión.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Rosaura? —preguntó molesto al ser necesitado nada más llegar, pero al ver la televisión sus ojos se abrieron—. Súbele el volumen.

La niña acató su petición. Ambos se erizaron al saber que aquella madrugada todo dejó de funcionar: corriente eléctrica e internet, y todo lo que aquello implicaba; ordenadores de todo el mundo detenidos, cajas bancarias bloqueadas, la bolsa cayendo en picado… todo durante tres horas seguidas. Había sido global, se barajaban ideas de algún grupo de hacker e incluso de un fallo en el sistema desconocido similar al efecto Dos mil.

—No pensé que fuese tan grave —escuchó Diego en apenas un susurro.

—¿Grave el qué?

—No sé de qué me hablas. Me voy a mi cuarto —nada más decirlo, saltó del sillón cruzando el pasillo. Diego no pudo evitar pensar en lo pálida que estaba cuando se fue, casi parecía un fantasma.

Sacarle sus pensamientos a la fuerza solo haría que las cosas empeorasen, pensó Diego, seguramente se habría asustado por todo lo que podría implicar y ya está y de querer algo ya hablará más adelante.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación dejando atrás una nota pegada sobre la puerta que no necesitó leer. Lo buscó ansioso con la mirada, encontrándolo en breve: un reloj. Pero no era un reloj normal, era "su" reloj. Un reloj de color gris plateado con surcos en relieve y el alfabeto Digimon alrededor de la pantalla, dos botones uno a cada costado y otros dos botones bajo la pantalla siendo éstos de color morado. Encima de la pantalla una pequeña lucecita. Y en el dorso del mismo una D tallada a mano con una perfección inigualable a modo de marca de agua que autentificaba su procedencia.

Tras tomarlo recordó el día en que obtuvo aquel reloj. Estaba enfadado, ya ni recordaba el porqué, y pasó por una calle que no solía transitar. Con algo de nerviosismo miró a todas direcciones tratando de ubicarse, hasta que decidió mirar en una relojería, para preguntar al dependiente cómo volver a la calle. La ansiedad se fue al instante al ver que regalaban relojes de Digimon de edición limitada según un cartel puesto a un lateral de la puerta, e incrédulo y olvidadizo se acercó al mostrador. Ni siquiera había reparado en la campanilla de entrada hasta que ésta no dio sus últimos tañidos aunque sí fue escuchada por una mujer de veintiséis años de aspecto asiático, pelo negro y ojos oscuros.

—¡Hola! ¿Has venido por un reloj? —Diego asintió—. Míralos cuanto quieras, mientras yo recoloco algunas cosas.

—Gracias.

Mientras les echaba un vistazo se fijó en uno al momento justo de sentir como un clavo penetraba en su sien saliendo por el otro lado. No era común para él tener dolores fortuitos de cabeza, pero no era algo que le fuese ajeno. En medio de su dolor le pareció percibir la silueta de alguien por el rabillo del ojo, mirando hacia atrás por mero instinto pero estaba solo en aquel lugar.

—Habría jurado que… —susurró.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó la encargada que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada.

—Pensé que alguien habría entrado… aunque quizás fue solo alguien pasando —racionalizó rascándose el mentón—. Me he decidido —dijo señalando lo que sería su futuro reloj.

La chica sacó el reloj de la vitrina del mostrador y lo colocó encima pidiéndole amablemente al muchacho que pasara su mano por encima, algo que aunque descolocó un poco a Diego no tardó en hacer. La luz que el reloj desprendió en aquel momento fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para bañar el lugar y cegar a los dos presentes, mientras una voz se clavó en su cabeza como una estaca, parecido al dolor de antes.

" _Por fin."_

Diego no podía parar de pensar en todo comienzo de temporada de Digimon así como algunos mangas; el brillo intenso. La dependienta insistió en regalárselo con tanta alegría que hizo pensar que se trataba de un artilugio defectuoso, pero… quizás eso aumentaba su valor. Fuera de la tienda se dio cuenta del digihuevo que había en el y entendió que quizás se debería a una campaña de marketing para hacer ver ese VPet más realista. Miró con nostalgia el digihuevo morado que se tambaleaba.

Había pasado ya un par de semanas de aquello, el digihuevo se había abierto en un Dodomon a los pocos días, y tardó poco más de una semana en convertirse en un Dorimon. Lo tocaba poco, eso sí. Y lo reconocía. Tardó bastante en ajustarse a los controles. Una vez tomó el reloj se percató de que su Digimon estaba comenzando a moverse, similar como había pasado con las otras dos etapas antes de transformarse. Se sentó en su cama y esperó pacientemente la llegada del nivel principiante casi como agua de Mayo.

Una repentina luz incandescente bañó la habitación en plena secuencia de evolución, similar a cuando había obtenido aquel extraño reloj vpet. Cegado, tardó en ajustar su vista.

—¡Ya iba siendo hora! ¿No crees? —suspiró molesto una voz desconocida—. Que decepción.

Sin parar de frotarse los ojos Diego por fin pudo ver al propietario de aquella voz. Con forma encorvada, similar a un dinosaurio, y un rostro de aspecto perruno. Su pelaje violeta relucía a la luz de la lámpara del techo y su cola peluda chocaba incesantemente contra el suelo demostrando lo nervioso y ansioso que estaba. ¡Un maldito Dorumon!


	2. El digimon más cabezota

_¡Por favor! Si te gusta la historia, coméntala. Eso nos ayuda y nos motiva a seguir escribriéndola y colgándola aquí._

* * *

—¿¡Cómo!? ¡Soy yo quien se debe quejar de que un monstruo violeta se haya aparecido en mi habitación!

—¡No soy un monstruo! ¡Soy Dorumon, un Digimon!

—¡Ya sé que eres un Digimon, maldita sea! ¿¡Qué hace un Digimon en mi cuarto!?

—Genial, eres idiota.

—¡NO ME LLAMES IDIOTA, MONSTRUO PERRUNO!

Aquel grito hizo que Dorumon se bajase los oídos mientras gruñía. Éste iba a decirle que se callara pues iba a alertar a su familia pero cerró la boca ante varios golpecitos en la puerta.

—Diego ¿estás bien? —preguntó Rosa tras la puerta.

—¡Sí! Solo he… tenido una pesadilla —mintió mientras asesinaba al Digimon con su mirada.

—Vale, no hagas tanto ruido.

Dorumon se había puesto completamente tenso haciendo que su cola pareciera un plumero, mientras tanto a Diego se le había formado un nudo en el estómago y una nausea subía por su tráquea poniéndose en un tono blanco verdoso horrible.

—Estuvo cerca … —susurró Diego.

—¿Quién era?

—Mi hermana, se llama Rosaura.

—Un nombre muy extraño. Aunque no sé mucho de nombres humanos.

—No te preocupes, no es común. Se lo pusieron por mi madre.

—¿Crees que se habrá alertado también? …. ¿He dicho algo malo?

La mirada de Diego se quedó vacía mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho. Recordar a su madre era recordar el nacimiento de su hermana pequeña, habiendo dejado ese día una cicatriz que se negaba a cerrarse. Dorumon le tocó la cabeza con su hocico soplando por los orificios de su nariz.

—¡No me huelas!

—No te huelo a ti —dijo Dorumon rodeando al humano y olisqueando a través de la ventana—. Huelo a digimon.

—¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto, idiota.

—¡No me llames idiota! Mi nombre es Diego.

—¿Quieres un premio por ello? No me interesan los nombres humanos.

Dorumon, cuya grupa llegaba al pecho del humano siendo del tamaño de un caballo pequeño, abrió la puerta con sus extremidades delanteras.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas?

—Pues a matarlo, obviamente. Es un Digimon salvaje, ¿quieres que cause problemas en tu mundo? Ahora mismo está asustado o habrá entrado por una grieta muerto de hambre. Puede matar, ¿vas a discutir acerca de la moralidad de un ser vivo o ayudarás a tu especie a sobrevivir?

La lógica del frío monstruo digital aplastó la mente de Diego sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones mientras sus ojos decididos penetraban la carne del muchacho y le dejaban sin aliento. Para un Digimon, pensaba él, era común matarse entre ellos y no discutían ni tenían una moralidad humana de preservar la vida. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta habían salido de casa y Dorumon le dejó montar sobre su lomo para ir más rápido agarrándose a sus pequeñas alas. La sensación de cabalgar, a pesar del apretón en el estómago por el próximo encontronazo con un Digimon, era tan fantástica que poco a poco su estómago se iba relajando. El viento chocando contra su cara, la velocidad que era capaz de alcanzar… Diego le ayudó a pasar por calles poco transitadas, e incluso saltaron sobre alguna azotea de casas pequeñas para acortar caminos entre calles con la esperanza de no ser vistos puesto que el Digimon estaba demasiado lejos como para ir corriendo por si mismo.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta atravesaron una capa de niebla mientras un Digimon de aspecto feroz trataba de salir de un pequeño vórtice oscuro de la tierra. Las pupilas de Dorumon se contrajeron como los de un felino y los datos llegaron.

 _Fangmon. Nivel Adulto. Virus. Digimon bestia demoniaca que vive en lo profundo del bosque y se aprovecha de los que se pierden._

El monstruo rojo clavó sus ojos amarillos en los intrusos, babeando entre sus colmillos dorados y sacando sus garras del mismo color de sus patas. Cuando salió del vórtice Diego saltó de Dorumon a su petición y ambos se lanzaron como animales a morder la yugular del otro. Dorumon, más rápido, agarró la garganta del Digimon y le arrojó chocando contra algo que empezó a sonar como una sirena de un coche. Ninguno podía ver los objetos de alrededor, todo estaba cubierto por aquella extraña niebla.

Una vez se reincorporó Fangmon abrió la boca cargando un orbe de energía oscura que su rival respondió.

 _—¡Blast Coffin!_

 _—¡Metal Cannon!_

Resonaron a la vez causando una explosión seguida de un rompimiento de cristales masivo y decenas de alarmas. Debían estar en una calle.

—¡Céntrate, Diego! —gritó Dorumon—. ¿Trajiste las cartas? —Diego asintió—, ¡Pues pasa una!

Pasar una…. Diego sacó una carta de su bolsillo y se quedó mirando el reloj. Por instinto pasó el código de barras por el infrarrojo y ésta rápidamente desapareció mientras Fangmon disparaba otro Blast Coffin tras intercambiar algunos golpes más con Dorumon. Para sorpresa de tamer y Digimon un enorme escudo naranja apareció delante del combatiente y detuvo el ataque en seco.

—El Brave Shield… Bien hecho, Diego.

El escudo desapareció cuando Dorumon saltó encima usándolo como método para alcanzar más altura. Fangmon disparó repetidas veces su bola de energía oscura aunque las falló gracias a la velocidad de ascensión del monstruo rival, al que no tardaron de brillarle los ojos y comenzar a disparar a una increíble velocidad bolas de metal como si de una metralla se tratase.

— _¡Dash Metal!_

Si bien más débiles que un Metal cannon, la gran cantidad de disparos suplieron la potencia dejando un rastro de humo y niebla mientras el Digimon morado caía esperando a que se disipase para verificar a su oponente.

—Maldito … —susurró Fangmon, lleno de golpes, contusiones y abolladuras por todo su cuerpo.

Fangmon jadeaba, tratándose de poner de pie mientras de sus heridas emanaba un espeso líquido rojo. Dorumon parecía molesto, y frunció el ceño cuando Fangmon trató de reunir sus últimas fuerzas para un Blast Coffin para simplemente salir una nube negra por un ataque de tos. Levantó su torso abandonando su postura casi cuadrúpeda a una casi erguida mientras juntaba sus extramidades delanteras en una palmada y las separaba formando una espada corta de filo azulado que no dudó en hundir en su cráneo provocando la muerte instantánea de Fangmon como su explosión en polvo digital, absorbida por el vencedor sin impunidad.

—Doru, vámonos —pidió Diego—. La niebla comienza a disiparse.

Dorumon no había recibido heridas graves aunque se le notaba cansado, con un botón el tamer hizo entrar a su Digimon al reloj antes de salir de la niebla y alejarse del lugar.

—Parece que alguien leyó el manual —se burló Dorumon.

—¿¡Has dicho algo!? ¡A que te borro!

—¡JA! ¡Como si pudieras! ¡Quiero ver cómo lo intentas!

Así comenzó otra discusión de camino a casa ajenos a que un tercer individuo había mirado el combate desde el principio.


	3. El misterio de la relojería

Sentimos la tardanza, el "reescritor" (yo) padece de depresión y a veces se hace una bolita en la cama y no quiere hacer nada.

 _¡Por favor! Si te gusta la historia, coméntala. Eso nos ayuda y nos motiva a seguir escribriéndola y colgándola aquí._

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el primer incidente con los digimon y la relación entre Diego y Dorumon no parecía haber mejorado. El digimon no paraba de quejarse de todo lo que hacía el humano, incluídas ciertas cosas cotidianas como sus horarios de dormir, roncar y despertarse como su forma de comer así como su rendimiento contra otros digimon, habiendo otro incidente dos días después de aquello y tres días tras el segundo.

No solo eso, también se había quejado de la poca resistencia del muchacho al correr por lo que el mismo digimon le había obligado a comenzar a ejercitarse todas las tardes, pero ese día ya había corrido para llegar lo más pronto posible al campo de realización de un digimon y tuvo que detenerse a mitad de camino. Tomó su botella de agua y le dio un pequeño sorbo, enguajándose la boca y escupiéndola cerca de unas flores.

—¡Diego, cuánto tiempo! —exclamó una voz detrás de él que le erizó la nuca. Nunca había pensado en que escucharía de nuevo esa voz—. ¿Estás bien? Pareces agitado.

Había sido amigo de aquel chico en su infancia pero al llegar a la adolescencia sus caminos dieron un giro: él se volvió popular por su atractivo temprano en la adolescencia para el sexo opuesto, dejando de lado su amistad con Diego. Lo miró amargamente. Su sedoso cabello castaño y sus ojos canelos que casi llegaban al rojo eran odiados por Diego. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No, no fue así realmente la cosa. Él fue quien se alejó, no Arturo. Él era un lastre a su creciente popularidad y por ello decidió abandonarlo.

Era un cobarde.

—Hola, hace mucho. Sí. Estoy con una rutina de ejercicios, me ha gustado verte —mintió—. Hablemos otro día ¿vale?

Y retomó la marcha tan rápido como pudo. Cada par de pasos aceleraba tratando de que su mente no le gritase "cobarde", y cuando se quiso dar cuenta el aliento le había abandonado hace rato y, por si fuese poco, se había perdido.

—Maldita sea… —masculló—. Debería evitar que me afecte tanto…

—¡Coincido! —dijo Dorumon desde el reloj—. Era tu amigo a fin de cuentas, ¿no?

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

Se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la relojería por lo que su pregunta quedó en el olvido. Apoyó su mano en el escaparate, pensativo: ella le había dado el reloj ¿y si conocía a los digimon? Quizás ella le podría decir porqué están asaltando el mundo humano con tanta… desesperación. Sí, era era la palabra. Todos los digimon con los que se había enfrentado hasta ahora eran como toros en una plaza; desconcertados, asustados y agresivos.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta la relojera le miraba a través de la puerta de cristal con cierta sonrisa, provocando su sobresalto.

—Diego ¿vas a pasar?

—¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre!?

—Conocía a tu madre, Rosalía. Yo me llamo Kaede, iba a cerrar y a hacer un poco de té ¿quieres?

Diego asintió con la cabeza. Quizá eso fuese lo mejor para calmar sus ideas. Avanzó con la mujer hacia el interior de la tienda una vez ella colocó el cartel de cerrado, llegando a una pequeña pero coqueta cocina donde el olor al té de grosellas no tardó en llenarla por completo. Cuando le dejó una pequeña taza de té delante de la pequeña mesilla donde se habían sentado los labios de Diego se movieron solos:

—¿Podría decirme cómo consiguió mi reloj?

Kaede se lo tomó como si hubiese esperado aquella pregunta desde el principio, ella le ofreció una pasta y respondió cuando mordió la suya.

—No, lo siento. Pero puedo decirte que ese día no fuiste el único. Dos niñas y un joven después de ti, y hace una semana un chico de aproximadamente tu edad, ¿cómo se llamaba…?

—¡Percibo un digimon! —gritó Dorumon desde el reloj—. ¡Diego, es de los peligrosos!

Más malas noticias. Diego sintió como su camiseta se iba adheriendo a su espalda producto del sudor frío que bajaba por su columna.

—Debo irme…

—¡Cuídate! —respondió Kaede sonriendo.

Pero antes de irse tomó otra pasta y se la llevó a la boca mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Diego salió de la relojería y Dorumon del reloj, comenzando a correr hacia el centro de la ciudad olvidando las miradas de las demás personas. La frase de Dorumon, "Es de los peligrosos", retumbaba en su mente. Afortunadamente la gente parecía estar más en alerta por el gran domo de humo blanco que se había formado que por un monstruo perruno del tamaño de un caballo pequeño corriendo como si fuese un dinosaurio carnívoro al lado de un muchacho.

Aún no había llegado la policía ni los bomberos, pero las sirenas les hizo indicar que no tardarían en llegar. Era normal que se confundiese con un incendio. Torcieron varias calles antes de entrar en el domo que encerraba un parque principal de la zona. Diego se sorprendió al ver que a diferencia del primero todas las cosas de dentro se veían casi perfectamente salvo por la suave bruma que aún salía de algún lado.

—Está casi por completo en este mundo —aseguró Dorumon—. ¿Dónde está?

Miraron en todas direcciones, pero no vio nadie; ni digimon ni humanos. Pero sí había visto la destrucción que había causado el digimon arrancando algunos cajeros, destrozando algunos coches con lo que parecían mordidas y arrasando con una pequeña tiendita. Dorumon se fijó ente los árboles del parque y en ese momento una pantalla holográfica apareció dándole los datos del digimon:

 _Boogiemon. Nivel adulto. Demonman. Tipo Virus. Digimon que contiene numerosos conjuros y maleficios gracias a sus tatuajes. Es un cobarde que prefiere atacar por la espalda._

—¿¡Por la espalda!? ¡Dorumon, cuidado es una emboscada!

Tarde. El digimon apareció de la nada atacando la zona entre las alas de Dorumon con su tridente, afortunadamente Dorumon era rápido de reflejos y pudo saltar hacia un lado a tiempo para ver como las baldosas del parque saltaban por los aires por la potencia del choque, al darse cuenta Dorumon juntó sus manos y al separarlas invocó su espada corta y se enzarzó en una pelea a corta distancia contra el tridente y Boogiemon en donde, a pesar de la diferencia de nivel, Dorumon abrumaba al demonio con una increíble habilidad.

Pero justo al momento de darle la estocada final un tridente salió volando de entre los árboles. Diego, pudiéndolo ver en perspectiva, pasó rápidamente la primera carta de su mazo sin si quiera verla con la esperanza de que le ayudase. El Brave Shield apareció en su espalda y paró el choque del segundo Boogiemon.

—Con razón el domo era tan grande —pensó Dorumon para si, girando para meter su extremidad superior en los amarres del escudo haciendo que este tomase un tamaño más fácil de manejar para él.

Escudo y espada contra dos tridentes, Diego pronto vio que por muy bueno que fuese Dorumon con la espada había una brecha de poder entre dos adultos y una etapa infantil. Tomó varias cartas y al echarles un rápido vistazo decidió pasar una de aumento de fuerza y otra de velocidad que llegaron a Dorumon justo en el momento en que ambos atacaron a la vez y él se tuvo que defender con ambas armas. Estaban en tablas, pero ganaban terreno y esta vez era él el desesperado comenzando a pasar cartas por el lector una tras otra.

—Una más… ¡Capa de Dukemon, aumento de victoria de 60%!

La capa roja se materializó en seguida y con ella Dorumon comenzó a expulsar ingentes cantidades de energía morada, al punto en que Diego se tuvo que proteger los ojos con el brazo. Por si fuese poco su reloj no paraba de hacer un ruido de alerta y de tener la palabra **OVERLOAD** por toda la pantalla.

Los Boogiemon retrocedieron y Dorumon exhaló una bocanada de humo morado mientras sus ojos se contraían como los de un gato abandonando su aspecto tierno por el de un verdadero depredador. Desapareció de la vista y cuando regresó a pocos metros de su posición original uno de los Boogiemon había sido cortado en dos con una facilidad exagerada.

—¿He-hermano? —gesticuló el Boogiemon viendo como Dorumon absorvía los datos, sintiendo una lágrima caer por sus mejillas.

Trató de escapar del domo, volando a toda velocidad en lo que Dorumon absorvía los datos pero fue rápidamente alcanzado por la bola de cañón producto del estallido de un trueno. Y con la desaparición del último Boogiemon el humo blanco comenzó a disolverse.

—Diego, vámonos de…

Dorumon cayó al suelo convertido en nada más que una pequeña parte de si mismo, aunque no hubo desprendimiento de datos Diego estaba seguro de que la energía que había usado le había llevado a tomar esa forma. No tardó en recogerlo en brazos y regresar a casa con el pequeño Dorimon y echar a correr tratando de esquivar a todas las personas que pudiera, aunque afortunadamente ninguno pareció darse cuenta de su existencia.

Cuando regresó a casa Daniel, su primo materno de dieciocho años, le echó en cara haber dejado sola a una niña pequeña como lo era su hermana y sin avisar. Sintiéndose mal se asomó al cuarto de Rosa preguntándole cómo estaba según abría.

Rosa estaba jugando con un peluche de Viximon, su favorito, que tenía desde los cinco años.

—¿Y ese Dorimon que llevas en los brazos? —preguntó a modo de "respuesta".

—Lo vi y lo compré —respondió rápidamente tratando de parecer convincente. El reloj se había roto y además Dorumon había vuelto a una de sus fases primarias, pero Rosa no se mostró conforme con la pregunta sobretodo cuando el Dorimon abrió los ojos y al ver la situación los cerró de nuevo tratando de parecer otro peluche—. Es mi compañero, ¿vale? No se lo digas a nadie…

—De acuerdo. No se lo diré a nadie.

Diego cerró lentamente la puerta aunque una pequeña presión impidió que lo hiciera del todo.

—Diego, me alegro por ti.

—¿Gracias?

Rosa cerró la puerta y Diego se marchó a su habitación con idea de buscar ese maldito manual de instrucciones del reloj.


	4. El misterio del origen

_¡Por favor! Si te gusta la historia, coméntala. Eso nos ayuda y nos motiva a seguir escribriéndola y colgándola aquí._

* * *

—¡No lo entiendo! Al menos que hayas alcanzado las dos últimas etapas no puede haber una sobrecarga —gritó Diego a los cuatro vientos habiendo leído por décida vez el manual de su digivice. Respiró profundamente varias veces y miró a Dorumon, que ya había recuperado su forma, dándole la espalda delante de él y con cierto interés hacia una pequeña libretita negra que parecía ser un cuaderno de notas—. ¿Quién eres, Dorumon?

—Era un caballero que de orgullo sigue pecando. Utilicé mi energía para ayudar a un digimon y a su tamer hace un año.

Diego no pudo articular palabra en ese entonces, pensó imediatamente en ciertos sucesso del pasado, ¿aquél digimon era Él? Dorumon se giró y Diego pudo ver mejor la libreta.

—¿De quién es?

—De tu prima, creo que se llamaba Sofía

—De Sofía —susurró, pensando unos segundos—. ¿Y qué pone?

—"Digimon de las Islas Sin Nombre"… Rayos.

Había sido una respuesta completamente natural en él, ni si quiera pensó en lo que decía hasta que su enorme bocaza lo soltó. Había delatado a la niña de la forma más estúpida posible.

—¡Sofía es una tamer!

—Y para el colmo el muy idiota va y lo grita —pensó Dorumon.

Sofía era la hermana de Daniel, una niña de diez años de piel bronceada y pelo castaño claro. Recordaba sus extraños ojos de un rojo oscuro e intenso porque eran similares a los de su hermano, pero a diferencia de éste ella tenía un pequeño lunar bajo su ojo derecho.

Dorumon estaba incómodo, la expresión de su compañero era un poema, aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía. Rápidamente alejó de si algunos dolorosos recuerdos.

—Tierra llamando a Dorumon. Vamos, hay que devolverle el cuaderno.

—¿Y cómo piensas que voy a salir? —y como si ya lo tuviera preparado Diego sacó un collar y una correa de perro—. ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO! ¡NO!

Y se enzarsaron en una pequeña pelea en la que, de alguna forma, Diego resultó el ganador al colocarle la correa que las patas de Dorumon no eran capaz de quitar, y cuanto más intentaba arañaras más apretada estaba.

—¿¡QUÉ PARTE DE CABALLERO QUE SIGUE PECANDO DE ORGULLO NO ENTENDISTE!?

—¡Lo entiendo todo! —respondió Diego sobre el lomo del digimon—. Tómalo como penitencia por no haberme dicho que habías llegado a última etapa tú solo.

En la calle las personas no parecían extrañadas por el digimon, tomándolo como un extraño animal exótico. O en el peor de los casos un fetichista con un disfraz.

—¡Diego!

Ambos detuvieron la marcha y echaron una vista hacia atrás, viendo como Arturo corría calle abajo hacia ellos.

—¿Qué es eso…?

—Un perro —respondió Diego con una sonrisa dando un leve jalón a la correa—. Una nueva especie de perro. Mi padre lo compró para que Rosa y yo no nos sintiéramos tan solos.

—Sí… ese hombre es un poco ausente despues de… Perdon, no quería recordarte eso.

—No pasa nada pero ¿por qué me has seguido? Ayer te traté horrible.

—¡Tenías razón! —respondió rápidamente—. He descuidado nuestra amistad, si aún se puede decir así. Me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigos como antes.

Diego no lo entendió del todo, su cerebro tardó en procesar aquellas palabras unas detrás de otras hasta que Dorumon le mordió la mano, haciendo que Diego se quejase y soltase un claro y espectacularmente gesticulado "MIERDA".

—Me encantaría, de verdad. Y parece que este chucho quiere seguir paseando, y debo ir a casa de mi prima Sofía a devolverle algo.

—En ese caso hablamos otro día, que yo llego tarde al médico ¡y estoy viendo mi guagua en la parada, maldita sea!

Guagua era una forma en que los canarios llamaban al autobús, siendo cada isla de un color distinto en aquella eran de verde brillante bastante llamativo. Famosas por tener unos horarios horribles, era divertido ver la desgracia de ver a otro corriendo para variar.

En la casa de sus primos fueron recibidos por Sofía, que nada mas verle de frente gritó "¡UN PERRO!" y estuvo a punto de echar a correr, pero Dorumon le abrazó.

—¡No soy un perro! ¡Soy yo, Doru el Dorumon! El digimon que ayudó a tu compañera.

—Lo siento… No te reconocí, Doru.

—Nada —sonrió.

—¿Doru? —Diego estaba pálido recordando al digimon de su Virtual Pet que desapareció un día sin dejar rastro—. Doru, el Dorumon. Que original —soltó con sarcasmo.

—Yo también lo pienso, pero no me atrevía a decirlo —soltó una voz suave y delicada. Diego y Doru miraron a todos lados, incluso asomaron sus cabezas al interior mirando si había alguien en el sillón, sin resultado—. ¿Lo estáis haciendo a propósito? ¡Aquí abajo, idiotas!

La dueña de esa voz era una pelusa blanca gigante con orejas de conejo con el pelaje de su hocico de color gris y unos grandes ojos rojos, su cola peluda y larga que recordó a un gato persa estaba erizada por el obvio enfado del momento. Si tenía patas, debían estar bajo tanto pelo.

—Oye, Diego. Tú que eres una enciclopedia…

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué es eso?

—No tengo ni idea…

—Es Selene, mendrugos —suspiró Sofía— En su fase intermedia.

—¿Vacuna? —preguntó rápidamente Diego.

—Virus —respondió la pequeña a tal velocidad que parecía haber estado mascándolo durante un rato—. ¿Qué? ¿Me creías como tantos de "Los vacuna son los buenos" —gruñó molesta.

—¡No! —saltó Diego al instante. Trató de corregirse mil veces pero se detuvo cuando Sofía comenzó a reírse—. No me hagas esas bromas…

—Y ¿a qué viniste? ¿planeas quedarte en la puerta todo el tiempo? —¡casi lo olvidaba! Diego sacó la pequeña libreta del bolsillo y se la tendió en las manos, y ella se lo arrebató con un inmenso rostro de felicidad—. ¡Lo encontraste! Pensé que lo había perdido, que alivio. Ya puedo respirar —Diego preguntó qué diablos era aquella libreta que era tan importante y Sofía soltó su lengua como si hubiera deseado decirlo hacía mucho—: es difícil de explicar, pero es básicamente una agenda que poseen los tamers de las Islas SinNombre . Es muy útil, te avisa de los problemas de las islas, avistamiento de digimon por tu parte y por la de ellos y te informa quién lo hizo. Entre otras cosas también puedes usarlo como una libreta normal.

—Un móvil.

—Más tecnológico.

Sofía les invitó a pasar y tomar algo, pero ambos se negaron y se despidieron de la niña sonriendo. Ambos sabían que iba a darse una conversación un tanto incómoda.

—¿Quién eres?

—Van tres hoy, ya te lo dije. ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

—Tú y yo ya nos conocíamos, ¿verdad, Doru el Dorumon? O mejor dicho… Doru, el Alphamon

La voz de Diego se había entrecortado y Dorumon no veía la forma de escapar de esa situación.

Daniel entraba en casa en aquel momento, con un rostro cansado y enfadado que detuvo la efusiva bienvenida de su hermana pequeña.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Se escapó —respondió frustrado—. Ese maldito va a actuar por su cuenta…

—¡Dorumon y Diego! —soltó Sofía horrorizada.

Ambos hermanos corrieron fuera de casa, aunque la pequeña estaba en pijama y el mayor sudoroso por la carrera anterior.

—¡Responde! —gritó Diego en un pequeño parque cerca de la casa de los hermanos—. ¿Eres Alphamon?

—Creo que me estás confundiendo.

—¡No lo estoy! —Diego de repente se puso pálido. Dorumon comenzó a desaparecer delante de sus ojos—. ¡NO!

Todo había pasado muy rápido, Dorumon desapareció delante de sus ojos mientras una figura alta y encapuchada se encontraba a al menos cincuenta metros de él, y como Dorumon desapareció en la nada.


	5. Ah, S, Here we go again

_¡Por favor! Si te gusta la historia, coméntala. Eso nos ayuda y nos motiva a seguir escribriéndola y colgándola aquí._

* * *

—¡Diego! —gritaron Sofía y Daniel cuando llegaron al parque, encontrando a éste con lágrimas en los ojos plantado en el sitio, impotente por no haber podido hacer nada.

—Desapareció delante de mí… —apretaba tanto los dientes que la mandíbula comenzó a dolerle.

—Daniel, ¿sabes donde está su guarida? —preguntó Sofía.

—Creo saber donde podría estar, pero no lo entiendo ¿por qué Dorumon y no otro?

—Eso confirma que Dorumon es Alphamon —respondió ella.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó Diego—. ¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Diana Sofía qué te dijimos sobre los secretos!

—¡Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta que me abrazó! —gritó elevando el tono por encima de Diego.

Daniel no esperó a que aquello se saliera de lugar y cortó la discusión de raíz. No había tiempo que perder, y les condujo a las afueras de su barrio bajo un puente que conducía a un sistema de alcantarillado en desuso. Las grandes tuberías aunque secas, todavía seguían teniendo algo de moho en las paredes cilíndricas y un increíble hedor que penetró en las fosas nasales, pero poco a poco aquello cambió gracias a una tenue niebla que los tres supieron en seguida que era con el olor cambiando poco a poco a incienso.

Tras atravesar la niebla, se encontraron dentro de una construcción con forma de semicírculo lleno de raíces de las que brotaban hojas con luz natural propia. En medio de la construcción se alzaba un monstruo de figura antropomorfa, de extremidades delgadas y fibrosas con enormes garras en las superiores y corvejones en las inferiores. Vestía pieles de animales, como si fuese alguien de una época antigua, potenciando su imagen gracias a la calavera de carnero que cubría su rostro. Golpeó el báculo contra el suelo, mientras Diego se deslizaba por la pared.

—Hijo del corazón de oro y el indestructible diamante, y vosotros hijos de la perla de la pureza —gritó el digimon en tono melodioso, cantando.

—¿¡Dónde está Dorumon!? —preguntó Diego cada vez más histérico.

—¡Ahí está, joven! —señaló hacia una pared y el compañero de Diego salió de entre las raices. Diego no dudó en ir a sacarlo tratando de arrancar las raíces.

—Wanyamon, ¿por qué haces esto? —preguntó Daniel.

—Os necesito para que despierte —fue su respuesta.

Otro golpe con su bastón y las raíces taparon el conducto por el que llegaron.

—Dices… ¿Qué digievolucione? —Sofía echó la vista hacia Diego, que cada vez que arrancaba una raíz aparecían dos más dispuesto a impedírselo.

Algo comenzó a arder en el bolsillo de Daniel y sin pensarlo sacó la extraña carta azul que desapareció de sus manos disolviéndose como un diente de león y reapareciendo en las manos de Diego, y él… no dudó en pasarla por el scanner disolviéndose tras ello.

Con un estallido de luz y un rugido ensordecedor, el tierno Dorumon dejó paso a una criatura de tamaño gigantesco. De un color azul oscuro con un patrón de rayas zigzageantes en su pelaje, alzó sus enormes alas mientras sacaba sus enormes garras rojas de sus zarpas.

Dorugamon rugió tan enfadado como su tamer.

—¡Este es el comienzo de su despertar! —anunció Wanyamon alzando los brazos y elevándose en el aire.

—¡DORUGAMON, ATACA!

Ninguno de los dos se lo pensó. El Dorugamon batió las alas y voló con rapidez contra el digimon empujándolo y tirándolo contra el suelo. Una, dos, tres… hasta seis veces lanzó cañonazos de metal que al impactar en su presa sonaban como múltiples truenos sonando a la vez y levantaban una cantidad de polvo y escombros descomunal.

—¡MAGNÍFICO! —gritó Wanyamon saliendo bocaabajo lentamente de las raíces del techo, reincorporándose en el aire con una mano agarrando una raíz. Le habían hecho daño; su bastón estaba roto, su máscara rescrebrajada y un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por su pecho—. ¡Regresa con toda tu gloria, Señor del Asiento Vacío!

Dorugamon se giró, cada vez más molesto con aquel digimon, y de nuevo embistió pero esta vez con las fauces abiertas y las garras con intención de agarrar su garganta. Escasos metros de encontrarse aparecieron en el parque donde Wanyamon había hecho desaparecer a Dorumon. Era un digimon de las islas Sin Nombre. Daniel llevó a Sofía a casa, pero Diego tuvo que esperar un poco más antes de que Dorugamon volviera a su fase anterior, y a recomendación de Daniel Dorugamon estuvo haciendo el pino un buen rato antes de regresar.

En una terraza un tanto alejada de un quinto piso, una persona observaba a los primos con unos prismáticos y como se iba cada uno por su lado.

—Una familia de tamers, vaya, vaya. Hace sentir a uno un poco desplazado ¿verdad?

—Supongo —expresó una voz más grave y que provenía más cerca del suelo. Al tiempo sonó un teléfono—. Voy yo. No soy un digimon contestador —explicó sereno a su interlocutor—. Sí, vale —la llamada se colgó y volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa—. La señorita Aura la espera al anochecer.

—¿Le dejan salir a esas horas? —susurró mientras dejaba caer los prismáticos sobre su pecho, al haber desaparecido los tamers de su vista—. Es incómodo hablar con ella.

—Le aconsejo hacerlo lo más rápido y menos incómodo posible.

—No siempre es fácil, Ryudamon.

El anochecer llegó y el chico salió con cierta prisa esperando no cruzarse con su padre borracho, como casi todas las noches, y por la mañana como si no pasase nada mientras su madre adquiría un nuevo manchón violeta sobre su piel. Lo peor es que era idéntico a él, y se daba asco.

Su cita llegó, sorprendiéndose por ver una chica de tez morena, con el pelo rosa y ojos azules, vestida con piel de animales.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Espera aquí, por favor —dijo la chica antes de desaparecer con extrema facilidad.

"Aquí". Una pequeña rotonda con el suelo lleno de pequeños baldosines, con una pequeña fuente donde algunos pájaros se bañaban por las mañanas pero que en ese momento estaba apagado. Cuatro árboles situados a los lados de los cuatro caminos daban una sombra agradable de día pero por la noche la sombra de las farolas lo convertía en un escenario un tanto tétrico y abandonado.

—A ti también te citó —habló una chica mientras llegaba por uno de los caminos, con un acento inglés y un extraño pelo verde oscuro—. Me llamo Elizabeth, y él es Ludomon.

A su lado, una pequeña criatura recubierta por una armadura y unos escudos verdes, con algunos manchones rosados, caminaba a su lado. Pero al mirar hacia abajo el chico se dio cuenta de cierto detalle.

—¿Sabes que llevas los calcetines desparejados?

Ella rápidamente miró hacia abajo y masculló un "OH MY GOD!", pero no tuvo tiempo de sentirse avergonzada puesto que notó como Ludomon se puso en guardia a la vez que Ryudamon.

Aparecía un digimon.


	6. Respuesta al señor Fer

Esto no es un capítulo, sino una respuesta al señor Fer. Se lo habría explicado por privado, pero lamentablemente es un comentario anónimo.

Lo habría hecho en Julio, pero lamentablemente nuestro tiempo ha sido absorbido por distintas cosas.

Review 1: Sí, efectivamente lo escribe mi hermana y yo lo reviso. Lamentablemente en ese trozo yo también me confundí un poco pero lo traté de poner lo mejor que pude. No obstante, nos alegramos que te guste y trataremos de tener cuidado en el futuro.

Review 2: No, el Wanyamon que aparece en ese fic no es un digimon oficial sino uno de nuestra propia invención. Estos son los datos del Wanyamon que creamos

 _Wanyamon_

 _Nivel: Ultimate._

 _Tipo: Old God._

 _Atributo: Virus_

 _Familia: Nature Spirit, Nightmare Soldier._

Con respecto al resto yo no sé realmente si saldrá Zubamon, yo leo los capítulos según me llegan (actualmente tiene hasta el 9), y prefiero que no me los cuente. Pero lo que sí puedo confirmar es que Alphamon aparecerá.

Como dato, los diseños de los digimon que vayamos creando, ya sea en esta historia o en su precuela Digimon "Islas sin nombre" (ésta escrita por mi) serán colocados en mi página web de facebook con la mayor brevedad que pueda. (Toma SPAM gratuito)

 _¡Por favor! Si te gusta la historia, coméntala. Eso nos ayuda y nos motiva a seguir escribriéndola y colgándola aquí._


	7. Dos armaduras

_¡Por favor! Si te gusta la historia, coméntala. Eso nos ayuda y nos motiva a seguir escribriéndola y colgándola aquí._

* * *

Un campo digital con forma de domo se alzó no muy lejos del lugar, a unas pocas calles de la plaza donde se encontraron. Aun cuando el manto de niebla tapaba la estructura ellos sabían que se trataba de una plaza de toros, y lo confirmaron cuando entraron al recinto y se colaron dentro de la estructura, cuyas pisadas crugieron al notar la tierra del centro de la plaza bajo sus pies.

—¿Por qué una plaza de toros? —se preguntó Elizabeth.

Una palmada en su hombro le llamó la atención y se giró cuando escuchó un resoplido que le puso los pelos de la nuca de punta.

—Oh, mierda…

El digimon resopló ladeando la cabeza mientras se despertaba. Su armadura azul y sus cuernos de oro relucían en medio de la niebla como faros en la oscuridad. Soltó un mugido, provocando que Ryudamon y Ludomon se pusieran en guardia.

 _Bullmon. Nivel: Armor. Mamífero. Vacuna. Digimon Mamífero que evolucionó con el poder del digimental de la esperanza. Posee un tremendo poder destructivo al cargar. Sin embargo y debido a que carga a máxima velocidad, no es capaz de girar. Se enfada con facilidad y se vuelve loco al ver algo rojo._

—Subid a las gradas —pidió Ryudamon—, si carga contra vosotros no podremos prometer pararle.

Pero el movimiento de los humanos alertó al digimon toro y cargó contra ellos con una velocidad que apenas dejó margen de error a los digimon. Ludomon se convirtió en un escudo de gran tamaño y Ryudamon lo lanzó como un disco al costado de Bullmon, provocando su desvío y el choque contra una de las barricadas, arrastrando consigo hasta llegar a un muro de hormigón donde quedaron sus cuernos clavados hasta llegar a la cabeza.

—¡Gracias, chicos! —gritó el tamer de Ryudamon mientras seguían subiendo las escaleras de las gradas.

Aquello no le hizo especialmente gracia a Bullmon, que al poder salir del hormigón cargó contra los digimon con aún más furia que antes. Elizabeth tomó una carta y la pasó rápidamente por su digivice.

—Ludomon; Modo escudo. _Incremento de defensa_.

—¡Sí!

Ludomon tomó su forma de digimon y saltó a los brazos de Ryudamon, transformándose en escudo nuevamente. El efecto de la carta fue inmediato y resplandeció en un leve color azul por un segundo antes del choque de los digimon. Ryudamon se vio arrastrado varios metros tratando de mantener el embite.

—¡Ryudamon, aquí te va ayuda! ¡ _Piel Pétrea_!

Con un fuerte y grave sonido el peso del digimon samurai se multiplicó y Bullmon se detuvo en seco a tal punto en que la inercia le hizo levantar sus patas traseras. Los ojos de Ludomon aparecieron al frente del escudo y se fijaron en el Bullmon, que había agachado la cabeza.

—Ey ¿qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó inocentemente. Pestañeó varias veces antes de ver como Bullmon usaba su cabeza como palanca y provocó que los dos digimon principiantes salieran despedidos por los aires—. ¡Eso hacía!

— _¡Iaijin!_ —gritó Ryudamon, y un aluvión de cuchillas salieron despedidas de su boca, pero todas parecían rebotar en su armadura.

—Ryudamon, ¿aún no está listo?

—¡No! —gritó este.

—Necesitamos más potencia ofensiva, y nuestros digimon son completamente defensivos —argumentó Elizabeth—. Necesitamos más potencia.

"Potencia". Esa palabra se le quedó clavada en la cabeza al joven, que tras rebuscar una carta en concreto la pasó por el lector de su digivice. Ryudamon comenzó a brillar en una hermosa y cálida luz blanca, alargando el cuerpo de este y transformándolo a su siguiente fase.

—Compañero, préstame tu poder —le pidió.

Ludomon accedió y se acompló al brazo izquierdo de Ginryumon mientras una lanza salía gentilmente de su boca para armarse. Ambos tamer pasaron otras dos cartas por su lector.

— _¡Bloqueo al 60%!_

 _—¡Contraataque!_

Bullmon había perdido la paciencia rápidamente, y cargó contra los digimon nuevamente. Ginryumon clavó las garras en el suelo y tensó el cuerpo. El estallido no se hizo esperar, y la onda de choque fue suficiente para tirar a los chicos al suelo desde las gradas y hacer temblar todo el estadio. Polvo, arena, ninguno de los dos podía saber qué había pasado con los digimon hasta que una voz aguda gritó con fuerza.

— _¡BOUJINHA!_

El primer estallido fue seguido de otro aún más fuerte que destrozó las primeras fila de las gradas. Con todo el poder que le había dado su técnica de contraataque, Ginryumon había empalado de lado a lado al digimon mamífero con un golpe certero de su lanza desmaterializándolo en apenas unos segundos.

La sensación de peligro desapareció y ambos digimon pudieron volver a su forma base para sacar a sus humanos del montón de sillas que se había formado.

—Eso estuvo estuvo cerca… —suspiró Elizabeth bajo el cuerpo del chico.

—En efecto… —en aquel preciso momento un mensaje llegó al joven a su digivice " _Lo siento, no pude ir ni enviar a alguien en mi lugar. R.A."_ —. ¿Entonces quién era esa mujer?

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza. Lo mejor era irse de allí cuanto antes.

Al mismo tiempo, lejos de allí, Diego podía ver a su hermana abrazando a Dorumon preocupada por su estado físico, lo que extrañó al muchacho de que ella supiera algo de eso. ¿Alguien se habría ido de la lengua? ¿Daniel, Sofia? Pero ¿por qué avisarle? Algo estaba seguro, y es que ella había cambiado; se había vuelto más fría, distante. No era propio ese comportamiento en ella. Algo le preocupaba, podía sentirlo.

—Diego, ey. ¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó Rosa chascando los dedos delante del rostro de su hermano, provocando que este mirase a todos lados al salir de su mente buscando una excusa.

—Pensaba que era hora de irse a la cama —la cara de Rosa cambió radicalmente a un gran fastidio, casi hinchaba las mejillas.

Antes de que la niña replicase la puerta de la entrada se abrió, entrando un hombre cercano a los cuarenta de cabello y ojos castaños. Rosa gritó "Papá" antes de correr a abrazarle y este la saludó con una caricia en su cabeza.

—Hola, Rosa, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? Bueno, casi mejor —los ojos del padre giraron por el pasillo mientras Diego salía de su habitación. Se produjo un silencio incómodo cuando detrás de él pudo ver a una mujer joven, asiática. Su pelo negro y sus ojos oscuros ya habían sido vistos anteriormente por él—. Hola, hijo —él no respondió—. Quiero presentaros a Kaede oficialmente, mi pareja.

—Papá, pero es muy joven —dijo Rosa.

—Tengo treinta y siete —respondió Kaede alegremente.

Algo creció en el estómago de Diego, no lo entendía. Ira, rabía, rencor. Un amasijo de emociones horribles que hicieron que su párpado derecho comenzara a palpitar sin control ninguno. Hizo un ademán con su cabeza y dio media vuelta por el pasillo, entrando en su habitación y dejándose caer cuando sus piernas fallaron. Las manos le temblaban de rabia, y dentro de su cuerpo un sabor amargo comenzaba a subir por su garganta. Dorumon se acercó y sin saber muy bien que decir reposó el cuerpo en las piernas de su compañero, no tardando en ser abrazado por él mismo.


End file.
